<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ginger &amp; Beskar by Crest-In-Pieces (freckledbodtsoldier)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395756">Ginger &amp; Beskar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledbodtsoldier/pseuds/Crest-In-Pieces'>Crest-In-Pieces (freckledbodtsoldier)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lots of bonding between Din &amp; Mantis crew, M/M, it'll be slow burn.. but maybe not too slow, just a small tw: Din does have a small panic attack talking about his past trauma, otherwise nothing to bad, possible nsfw in later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledbodtsoldier/pseuds/Crest-In-Pieces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're allowed to have thoughts and feelings for yourself, Din Djarin. You shouldn't have to always live to please others."<br/>Din joins the Mantis crew upon Cal's request, whilst Grogu receives his training. But perhaps it's Din, who will be learning the most. About himself. About Love. And about the bond of family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cal Kestis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This takes place only a few days after the season 2 finale. Cal is the Jedi to show up at the end, and Din catches a ride on the Mantis to stay with Grogu while he gets training.<br/>In the meantime, Cal and Din have a heart to heart about their pasts, and a little about their futures.</p><p>Also, I picture Cal is about 30-33 years old at this point, but he's still exactly the same sweet ginger twink everyone knows and loves. And you can bet Greez still calls him 'Kid' all the time.<br/>I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it! Hoping to have another chapter up soon!<br/>~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AhAhAh! Nope!" Is all Din hears, before the door slams shut in front of his face and a red light flashes with a loud 'Click' to indicate it had locked. </p><p>"Dank Farrik..." He groans, shoulders slumping in defeat at being caught.</p><p>"You're not leaving this ship without eating something Tin-man!" Greez's voice calls from the kitchen, over the morning commotion of The Mantis occupants. "And that goes for you too, Kid. Can't have you go rushing off on an empty stomach. Grab some seat."</p><p>Din turns to catch Cal standing right behind him, giving a sheepish grin and shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>"Well... It was worth a try, right?" He chuckles, running a hand back through his fluffy Ginger locks.<br/>
BD-1 lets out a small beep from his shoulder in response.</p><p>The Mandalorian just hums with a nod of his helmet, and follows Cal back through the ship, stopping briefly to pick Grogu up from Merrin's arms, as she held the bundle of joy out for him to take.</p><p>"He woke up before you." She smiles, lightly poking the child's nose. "But don't worry, he's been on his best behavior."</p><p>"Thank you for watching him." Din murmurs shyly, still getting used to Cal's crewmates.</p><p>"Of course." She nods, before walking back towards the lounge area, having already ate her breakfast.<br/>
She'd shared some scraps from her toast with the Bogling hiding under the Holo table... But she wasn't about to tell Greez that.</p><p>As Din watches her go, he's surprised when he feels Grogu suddenly lifted from his hands.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Just me." Cal chuckles, pushing a plate of food, and a glass of juice into Din's hands, in replacement of the kid.</p><p>"I'll make sure He gets feed, you go eat up.. I'm sure you'd rather go back to my room for some privacy. When you're all done, we can go explore. Yea?"</p><p>"That's... Very thoughtful of you. I'll try not to take long."</p><p>"No rush. I'd hate for you to get a bellyache from eating to quick." Cal winks playfully at him from over his shoulder, going back up to the dining table with Grogu.</p><p>He watches from below, as BD-1 jumps off the Jedi's shoulder, to the counter, so Cal can sit.<br/>
He sets the child down between himself and Cere, and She pushes a bowl with some kind of porridge in front of him.<br/>
Greez sets a plate of food down by Cal, insisting he eat and quit fussing over the baby, who already had a spoon, and was <em>'clearly able to eat on his own'</em> according to the captain.</p><p>"Heartwarming, isn't it."</p><p>Din jumps slightly, pulled out of his thoughts by Merrin's gentle and thick accent coming from the bench.</p><p>"...Yes... It kinda reminds me of.. My Covert.. Before we separated.."</p><p>His head lowers, looking down at his plate. </p><p>He almost wants to stay out here.<br/>
To take off the Helmet, and eat with them.</p><p>He took it off before, when he thought for sure Cal would be taking the child away from him.<br/>
He had let Grogu see his face, not caring about anyone else in the room at the time.</p><p>And despite getting the opportunity to join him, Din held no regret in showing the foundling his face. <br/>
It'd felt like the right thing to do... But he couldn't help but still feel self-conscious around others. <br/>
He still couldn't just take it off whenever, as Bo-Katan had done. </p><p>Maybe someday he'd find that confidence, but he was far from comfortable with doing so just yet. <br/>
He'd taken a creed after all, one that he still held onto dearly, even with his covert spread to the stars.</p><p>"I lost them... But being here, it feels..."</p><p>"Like Home?" Merrin finishes for him, a knowing smile on her features.</p><p>"I know the feeling... Stick around, Mandalorian. I think You'll fit right in."</p><p>He gives a curt nod of agreement, before assending up the small set of stairs, voicing a quick "Thank you," to Greez for making food as he passed. He made his way to Cal's room, and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Once inside, he's able to set the plate down on the work bench, and pull the helmet free, gently placing it to the side.<br/>
He then leaned down to pull out Cal's stool from under the bench, so he could sit and eat his breakfast.</p><p>Three Days...</p><p>That's all it'd been since the siege of Moff Gideon's cruiser, yet he was already finding himself feeling mostly at ease in his new environment.</p><p>Everyone on board The Mantis had been so inviting, and Grogu was happy with them all as well. That alone brought a smile to Din's face.<br/>
He'd never dreamed the Jedi that would come for the kid would also want to pull him along, but Cal had been more than happy to rush Din away with him, Much to Bo-Katan's protests.</p><p>Mandalore could wait.<br/>
Grogu was Din's only priority. </p><p>And if She wasn't willing to fight him for the Dark Saber, then so be it.<br/>
He'd worry about that bridge when they crossed it.</p><p>Din had jokingly offered it to Boba Fett, but he'd declined, insisting he had a different throne of interest. <br/>
The bounty hunter was certainly more at home on Tattoine anyways, so Din couldn't blame him for wanting to return where he was most comfortable.</p><p>With a small sigh, he stood up, having emptied his plate.</p><p>He pushed the stool back under the table, and made sure to put back any of Cal's extra lightsaber parts where they'd been before he'd come in.<br/>
The Jedi had been kind enough to share his living space with Din, the last thing he wanted was to impose by messing up anything he might've been working on.</p><p>Cal had insisted on letting Din have the room, and that he could sleep in the main lounge, but Din refused.<br/>
Instead, they had agreed on take sleeping shifts, so Din could sleep without the helmet on. </p><p>He'd told the Jedi that he didn't mind, and would be fine with Cal meditating while he slept, but Cal felt it'd be rude to make him sleep with the helmet, or to see him without it when he was sleeping.</p><p>It wouldn't feel so odd to Din, but Cal had already seen his face once now...<br/>
Would it really hurt to let him see it again?</p><p>He shook his head, running a palm over his face in frustration.<br/>
He'd never questioned himself so much before, but lately, he felt like he didn't even know who he was anymore. </p><p>The Mandalorian &amp; Din Djarin had always been one and the same.<br/>
But now, Din felt like he was playing the roll of two separate people.</p><p>Cara Dune had insisted that the helmet was never what made him a great Mandalorian. <br/>
She was probably right.</p><p>But when the helmet was on, he could hide any fears he might show. He could be the calm and hardened man they all had come to know.</p><p>But without it?<br/>
He was an open book of emotion. Vulnerable, but soft.</p><p>So then.. Was It wrong of him to want to show himself more?<br/>
To share his true emotions with his friends... With Grogu? Maybe even with Cal, who was quickly becoming someone he enjoyed being around on a daily basis.</p><p>They'd never pushed it from him, but after having the chance to take it off, the temptation to do it again was haunting him.</p><p>But he still couldn't bring himself to go through with it.<br/>
A knock at the door had him rushing to push the helmet back on over his head.<br/>
To safely hide himself, and his open emotions, away yet again.</p><p>"Din? It's just me. Can I come in?" Cal's gentle voice called from the other side.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, Sure."</p><p>He hears Cal enter, and turns, watching him begin to rummage through a cabinet above the cot, having to stand on his tiptoes in an attempt to reach all the way to the very back.</p><p>"Darn it! Should'a gotten BD to help me get it." He breathes out, gripping tight to the bottom of the cubby, using it to pull himself higher, while deciding to step up onto the edge of the bunk so he could gain more leverage. </p><p>The only downfall with his plan, was that the cabinet stuck out farther than the bed, causing Cal to lean back at an odd angle, and he still couldn't reach whatever it was he was searching for.</p><p>Worried he might fall, Din rushes over, placing both of his hands on Cal's shoulders to keep him steady, and pushing him forward to help him get his hands deeper into the cabinet.</p><p>"That help at all?"</p><p>"Oh! Yea! Thanks!" Cal grins back at him, before returning to his quest.</p><p>"AH-HA! There it is!" He exclaims happily, pulling out a worn, but warm looking orange and white poncho. </p><p>Hearing that Cal found his quarry, Din moved his arms around Cal's waist, bracing the other male's back to rest against his chest-plate, so He can safely ease him down. </p><p>"Thank you!" Cal laughs, before stepping forward enough that he can quickly throw the item on over his shoulders.</p><p>"Perfect! I thought I lost this!"</p><p>Din lets his gaze linger on the other's blindingly bright smile for a moment, before drifting down to glance at the poncho.</p><p>"It suits you." He hums, reaching his arm up over him to close the cabinet Cal had already forgotten about.</p><p>"You think so? It's one of my favorites." Cal replies, eyes following Din's arm, before his gaze comes back to meet with the black of his visor. </p><p>"I originally tossed it up there to keep the Bogling from sleeping on it... But I must've thrown it a bit harder than I thought, for it to.. Ya know.. Go back there so far."</p><p>Din nods absently in response, only now realizing how close his movement had brought them to eachother, their almost exact heights making Din feel as though he's right in Cal's face. </p><p>And if he happens to notice just how perfectly the poncho has brought out the many interesting constellations of ginger freckles scattered against Cal's face, or how soft his flowing orange hair looks as Cal pauses to run his fingers back through it, that's just normal observation, right?</p><p>Din realizes he's definitely been staring to long, when he sees Cal tilt his head, his soft green eyes watching him with an unreadably calm expression.</p><p>He clears his throat, and takes a swift step back while rubbing nervously at the back of his neck, suddenly feeling quite warm under his armor.</p><p>He can only hope Cal hasn't noticed.</p><p>"Ah..So uh... I finished eating... Did you still want to go out... Exploring I mean.. Go out Exploring."</p><p>It wasn't normally this hot on the ship, was it?<br/>
Maybe Greez just had the heat up to high...</p><p>"Wha- Oh! Of course! Yea! I'll get BD-1 and we can head out!" Cal breaks out of his own thoughts, enthusiastically giving a strong pat to Din's shoulder, before rushing out of the room, the poncho flowing gracefully behind him.</p><p>Yeah... Greez definitely has the heat on to high... That has to be it..</p><p>Sucking in a deep breath to steady himself, Din grabs his dishes, and makes his way out of the back, to find Cere still at the table.<br/>
Grogu is in her lap, watching a video on a holopad as she talked softly to him. </p><p>Where Cal's training was more physical, Cere had been taking an informative approach. <br/>
Din figured it was nice that she went over different things with him, that Cal could later teach first handedly.</p><p>He places his plate in the sink, then goes to join Cal at the door of the ship, noting that it was unlocked and open now, and that BD-1 was once again resting on the man's shoulders.</p><p>"Ya all set?"</p><p>"Yes... Some Fresh air sounds like a good idea." Din hums out, following Cal down the ramp, and out onto the grassy surface of Bogano.</p><p>"Yeah.. I was just thinking that... Just Starting to get Cabin fever... I think." The other male chuckles quietly as he continues forward. </p><p>"Right.. That's probably it." Din agrees under his breath, thankful that the air is cool today.</p><p>Din had been to many planets, but this was one of the few in the galaxy he'd yet to have seen. Cere had informed him that it wasn't on any Star Maps either, which was encouraging.</p><p>"So.. the Empire really doesn't know of this place?" Din questions, now looking around curiously, taking note of a giant creature lounging off in the distance. He'd have to ask about that one later...</p><p>"Well, they kinda do. I've had to kick stormtroopers off here a few times in the past. But it's usually just scouts. Last time I saw any of them here was at least 3 years ago though, so you don't need to worry." Cal explains, while tossing some bread chunks at a group of Boglings.</p><p>"They still haven't Mapped it in their charts though, since it's hard to find if you don't know what you're looking for. That, and I've worked hard to keep this place a secret... I think I've made them all think this planet is haunted." He laughs, kneeling down to let a young Boggling sniff his fingers, before it quickly darts away back into the safety of its den.</p><p>"Shy little guys, aren't they?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I've gotten quite a few of them to come out of their shells." Cal hums back, tossing the last of his bread out to them, and standing up again.</p><p>"You seem good at doing that sort of thing..."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"..Nothing." Din shakes his head. "So... You said you wanted to show me around?"</p><p>Cal tilts his head, watching Din intently for a few moments, and he feels like the Jedi could see right through his Beskar. </p><p>With what little he knows of Jedi powers, Din figures he very likely could have been.</p><p>"Yea.. Um, Follow me!" He chuckles, grabbing Din's arm, and tugging him along over to a zipline.</p><p>"What are- Oh!" </p><p>His question was quickly answered, when he watches BD-1 hop up on the cable, and Cal use the droid to rush along the line to the cliff on the other side.</p><p>"Wahooo! It's fun! Wanna try!?"</p><p>"Uhh..." Din eyes the playful droid beeping and jumping around at Cal's heals, before answering back.</p><p>"I'll find my own way... thanks though." He calls, instead using his jetpack to hop across the gap.</p><p>BD let out a sad whine, and Din felt a little bad as he landed, but he still couldn't help but be a tad nervous about droids, even though he'd been getting better.<br/>
It shouldn't have surprised him that BD-1 would catch onto his hesitations around him so quickly, however.</p><p>"Don't be sad... Maybe another time, yeah?" He offers, hopping to brighten the little robot's spirits a bit.</p><p>"Brr-Beep!?"</p><p>"Yes, really. Just... Not right now." He replies back.</p><p>"You speak droid, but get nervous around them?" Cal observes aloud, leading the way forward, as BD-1 returned to his shoulder.</p><p>Din shakes his head. "No... The helmet translates for me... And Yea.. I had a bad experience as a child with droids.. I'm slowly working it out. But people don't just get over their fears by flicking a switch."</p><p>He's worried he's said to much, and is a bit unsure about sharing his thoughts at first, but Cal is quick to ease his worries of being judged.</p><p>"No. Of course not. Mandalorian or Jedi. We all have our fears that we carry. Childhood Trauma is never easy to get over." Cal agrees, stepping out onto a pipe to get across another gap. </p><p>He offers out his hand for Din, who hesitates a moment, before shrugging and taking it, letting himself be guided across. He does his best not to look down, and to just focus on his footing, while listening to Cal speak.</p><p>"My Master... Jaro Tapal... He died saving My life during the take down of the Jedi. I was only a child at the time.. We.. We were betrayed by those we'd called our friends, and the people we'd sworn to protect... I lost everything that day. It still haunts me in my dreams sometimes." He sighs, jumping off the pipe to the ground.<br/>
He then turned, taking both of Din's hands to help him get down too.</p><p>Despite being fully capable, The Mandalorian doesn't pull away, to lost in Cal's words, and the emotion they left sitting in his chest. <br/>
It felt all to familiar. The awful feeling of loosing everything in just a moment.</p><p>Once his boots meet the dirt, Din looks down at their hands, bracing himself as memories of his own family flash through his mind.</p><p>Perhaps opening up would help?<br/>
He wasn't usually a man of many words... But It couldn't hurt to try, right?</p><p>"The truth is.. I wasn't born on Mandalore. I was actually born on a small settlement called Aq Vetina... During the clone wars, My village... We were attacked by CIS Separatist droids." </p><p>He looked up at BD-1 briefly as he spoke. </p><p>"I was so young, I didn't understand that it wasn't the droid's that were at fault. But I know now. They were just following what they'd been programed to do. Following the reflections of their masters."</p><p>BD chirped back in understanding, and in forgiveness.</p><p>Gloved fingers tightened around Cal's own hands as The other male listened intently, leaning in, and encouraging Din to continue.</p><p>"Everything was such a blur.. but I remember my father holding me tight. And my mother running beside him. They tried to hid my head, so I wouldn't see the droids firing at the other villagers... but I still saw a few of them go down... And I can still remember my parents faces as They lowered me into a shelter... When The door closed, There was this huge explosion... and I knew... I knew they were gone... "</p><p>He chokes back a quiet sob, trying desperately not to cry.<br/>
It felt good to talk about it with someone... But that didn't change how badly it still hurt.</p><p>He doesn't even realize he's shaking, until he feels something solid rest against the front of his Helmet.<br/>
Glancing up in surprise, he sees that Cal was now resting his forehead against the bare metal.<br/>
Ginger locks falling softly against Silver Beskar.</p><p>"Shh, It's okay... You're okay." Cal sooths. </p><p>Din instantly starts to relax. Using Cal as a way to ground himself back to the present, His shaking almost completely stops.<br/>
He sucks in several deep breaths, and focuses on the feeling of their hands together.</p><p>That's right.. He was safe.<br/>
He wasn't there anymore. And he wasn't alone anymore either.</p><p>"Can you tell me what happened next?"</p><p>Din nods quickly, unable to form a proper response.</p><p>"All I could hear in there was the explosions, and screams. Then the door opened, and a Droid had pointed it's blaster right for me... I thought I was going to die.. But it didn't have a chance to fire, because a Mandalorian warrior took it out, and flew me away to safety."</p><p>"They must have taken you in then?" Cal asks, closing his eyes and listening to every bit of Din's story, while gently rubbing his thumbs against the Mandalorian's fingers.</p><p>"They did.. I was raised as a foundling, in the fighting corp. When I was old enough, I swore the creed, and was initiated into the covert... But sadly, thanks to Moff Gideon, they're gone... I'm not sure how many survived... They were forced to disband, when they protected me, so I could get The Child to safety... We weren't always close but... They were still like family to me, up to the very end."</p><p>"I see.." Cal frowns, pulling back to look at him, gaze meeting with his eyes through the visor. </p><p>"So that's why your bond with Grogu is so strong... He's your foundling... You became like a father to him... And he's the only family you really have left. No wonder why you were so willing to fight even  Moff Gideon to get him back." </p><p>The Mandalorian just nods again, staring back at Cal's green eyes. </p><p>The Jedi seems to think to himself a moment, before speaking again.</p><p>"Listen.. I know we're not exactly what you're used to... I know Greez can be eccentric at times, BD-1 might be a bit to playful... Merrin can be hard to read at first, and Cere, well she can push a lot sometimes... But we all care about each other, no matter our differences. And the truth is, we care about you too, Din."</p><p>Cal squeezes his hands and lets a warm smile cross his features.</p><p>"I Know this is a big thing to ask of you... But I really hoped You'd continue to stay with us, and become a part of our family? You and Grogu... You can have a good life with us, together. I will never come between you and your kid. If you do decide to leave, then I will understand if He goes too... But I really hope you'll stay. You deserve to be with people who can make you feel needed... And cared for. We can take you anywhere you need to go, and I'll see to it that Grogu stays safe, and gets his training along the way."</p><p>Din sighs, shaking his head while pulling his hands away and glancing back towards the ship off in the distance. <br/>
He's already missing the warmth of Cal's hands, but he needed a moment to breath.</p><p>He hears BD-1 let out a quiet beep of concern, but Cal simply shakes his head, waiting patiently for Din's response.</p><p>"I- I couldn't take Grogu away from here... He needs to be with a Jedi... That was my task. By creed, I was only supposed to be sure he was safe. To return my foundling to his own kind, and then move on." </p><p>He shakes his head, letting out a small scoff.</p><p>He'd been a fool to think he could just walk away so easily.</p><p>"But then, somewhere along the line, I got attached... He became something so important to me, that the thought of losing him... It scared me. I can't leave him... And you've all been so kind. You're so honest with me, and I feel like I can be honest with you as well. I'm just not used to that sort of thing.."</p><p>He turns back around to see Cal still giving him the softest of looks. <br/>
His Hair and poncho blowing gently in the breeze, as the morning sun shined off the freckles dotting his cheeks.</p><p>Being here.<br/>
Never being alone again.<br/>
And knowing Grogu would always be cared for, and loved.<br/>
It all just felt... So right.</p><p>Shaky hands came up, as Din slowly pulls his helmet off.</p><p>Cal had been so open with him. <br/>
He wanted to be open too. </p><p>To show Cal everything he was feeling.<br/>
To wear his heart on his sleeve for once.<br/>
And to not be seen as just 'The Mandalorian' for a moment, and instead, as himself... As Din Djarin. </p><p>The man beneath the armor.</p><p>Small tears stayed strong at the corners of his eyes, as the helmet fell to the grass, and Din took several slow steps forward, closing the distance to take up Cal's hands again.</p><p>"I- I want to stay. I've lost so much.. To much... And I can't lose this too. The chance to have a home.. To have a real family... And For the kid to be happy.."</p><p>"Din... I'm glad to hear that... He wouldn't ever truly be happy without you." Cal murmurs, getting lost in Din's beautiful brown eyes, wet and glossy from the tears he was keeping at bay. </p><p>He knew very little of Mandalorians, but he could easily tell, taking the helmet off for Din was a sign of absolute trust, and a rare occasion. </p><p>Cal wanted to cherish every second of this.</p><p>"You're allowed to have thoughts and feelings for yourself, Din Djarin. You shouldn't have to always live to please others, Creed or not." The Jedi whispers, hands moving from Din's own, to slide up his arms, and loop behind his neck. Gentle fingers ran through thick locks of dark hair, while his hands were softly pulling Din's head down ever so slightly, so their foreheads could touch again, without the Beskar to separate them this time.</p><p>"You're so used to doing what everyone else wants of you, that you've failed to focus on anything that you might have wanted for yourself.. But you don't have to worry about that anymore."</p><p>Using the force, Cal sent calming waves of energy to wash over him, knowing that Din couldn't return it, but that it would be appreciated none-the-less.</p><p>"You have a home here, both on Bogano, and on The Mantis. Not just for your boy, but for you as well. That will always be my promise to you..."</p><p>Din squeezed his eyes shut, letting several tears finally slide free, while he relished in the comforting feelings Cal was sharing with him.<br/>
Soon, His own arms slowly slid around Cal's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace.</p><p>The first real embrace he could remember since he'd been a child...<br/>
It was everything he needed, and more.</p><p>"Thank you..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I want to start off with a Thank you to all of you lovely readers! You guys are amazing, and I'm super happy to see people enjoying this! You're Comments and Kudos keep me going! So Thank you so much!</p><p>I'm also @crest-in-pieces on tumblr, so if any of you would like to chat or anything, feel free to drop by! :D</p><p>But enough about me! For this chapter, our boys are going to be bonding a bit more on Bogano, as Din also gets a chance to see that although Cal is a powerful Jedi, he's still just as human as himself. And we'll get to see exactly how Din meet's both Cal and his crewmates on Moff Gideon's cruiser, via Din's own thoughts.<br/>~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din could've stayed here for an eternity.<br/>Wrapped safely in Cal's soothing arms, surrounded by the mystical Force Aura he was currently sharing with him.<br/>The soothing feeling it brought was like nothing Din had ever felt before.</p><p>He doesn't even pretend to understand what it is that Cal is doing. <br/>All he knew was that it made him feel safe... </p><p>But it also reminded the Mandalorian of how human he truly was under his Beskar.<br/>It reminds him that he could have never hoped to continue to do this alone.<br/>Grogu needed the Jedi to help him become strong. <br/>Strong like Cal...</p><p>And Din could never have given him that. Not alone.<br/>But Cal was here now, and they were both going to be safe.</p><p>After several long moments, Din finally finds the strength to pull back, and lets a small smile come to his face, tears still dampening his cheeks.<br/>Cal smiles too, reaching a hand up to wipe the tears away.</p><p>"It's okay, Din. Everything is going to be alright now. You're going to be happy with us. I'm sure of it."</p><p>"..Me too." Din agrees quietly, pulling Cal in for one last embrace, before pulling back completely.</p><p>He feels the aura from earlier start to fade away, and glances over at the other man, only now realizing how tired he is starting to look. Cal places a hand to his forehead, showing clear signs of being quite dizzy as he steps back slowly. The action also causes the small droid on his shoulder to beep with concern.</p><p>Oh right... How could he have forgotten...<br/>The force often drained Grogu if he used it to much. Perhaps Cal was the same way?</p><p>"Are you okay... I hope you didn't use to much of your magic just for me..."</p><p>"Oh nono!" Cal quickly waves it off, moving to lean against a rock formation.</p><p>"Don't worry yourself over it. I had a feeling this would happen, but I was happy to help. You needed the comfort." The Jedi tries to reassure him, reaching up to pet BD-1 and calm the droid as well.</p><p>"This is on me honestly.. Back during the purge, I was quite young... I had to use the force a lot to escape, even though I hadn't completed my training. Because of it, My connection to the force was damaged. Most Jedi can keep using the force for much longer periods.. but for me, I have to meditate in-between times to keep my connection from straying away.. I had a feeling I was running low.."</p><p>Realization hits, and Din feels even more guilty.<br/>Cal just lost his powers, because of him...</p><p>How could he have been so foolish not to realize it sooner.</p><p>
  <em>'The white circle on the floor in Cal's room... That must be what it's for...'</em>
</p><p>"You haven't meditated since we took down Gideon... Because I was using your room... I'm really sorry."</p><p>"No, Din. Please, don't blame yourself.. Like I said. I already knew this was going to happen." Cal shakes his head. Trying hard to shoot down any worries Din might have that it was his fault.</p><p>The dizziness finally passes enough he can stand again, and he takes a few steps closer, reaching out for Din, who moves over to him, placing a steady hand on his back, just below where BD-1 is clinging. The Jedi leans in for support as they walk.</p><p>"I needed sleep too, so I chose sleep over meditation these past few days. I knew we were coming here, where we'd be safe, so I wasn't worried about it. It's nothing that a good meditation won't fix."</p><p>He holds his hand out, and tries to use the force to lift Din's helmet up from the grass, but it only lifts a few inches, before landing back down with a small 'clank' echoing around them.</p><p>"Well... I tried." Cal hums with a slightly amused chuckle, while Din stoops down to pick the helmet up, tucking it under his free arm as they continue forward.</p><p>"Alright... You need to meditate, so I should get you back to the ship."</p><p>"Oh, it's okay. That won't be necessary. This is Bogano. There's Meditation circles everywhere here."</p><p>BD-1 beeps, and moves farther up onto Cal's shoulder, so he can project a holo-map of the planet, and Cal can find the closest circle.</p><p>"That's not too far, the only problem is I don't think I can make the jump to get there without using the force.." Cal sighs with a small pout, looking over all their options.<br/>"And this one is quite a ways away, but we could use a zip line for it, so I could probably do that."</p><p>"You seem a bit too tired to hold yourself up for a zip line... What if I carry you over the gap?" Din speaks up, pointing back to the first circle.<br/>"I can use my jetpack to get us there without any trouble."</p><p>Cal thinks on if for a moment, before concluding that he really doesn't want to risk walking all the way to the second circle either, while also possibly fighting some of the local wildlife. Din was also correct that he likely would struggle to keep hold on BD-1 for the zip line.</p><p>First circle it was.</p><p>"Alright.. If you're willing to do that, I'd be very grateful."</p><p>"Of course. It's the least I can do." Din nods, leading the way over to the large cavern marked on BD-1's map.</p><p>Once there, he shoves his helmet on, mostly to free his hands more than anything, so he can reach his arm behind the Jedi's knees, and scoop Cal up in one fluid motion.</p><p>A surprised squeak leaves Cal, before turning into a fit of loud giggles that bubble out of him, as he brings his own arms up over Din's shoulders to hold on tight.</p><p>Din finds he hopes to hear those giggles more often...</p><p>"GaH-aha! You could have warned me!" He laughs, barely noticing as BD-1 moves to set on his chest.</p><p>"Opps, Sorry." Din hums back with a shrug, but the amusement he's hiding is clearly heard in his voice, even through the modulator, and Cal's pretty sure the man is smirking.</p><p>"Sure you are." Cal grins up at Din's visor, tightening his grip on the back of the Mandalorian's cape as he hears the Jetpack start, and feels them leave the ground with a gentle kick from Din.</p><p>The wind causes Cal's hair to whip around and into his eyes, but he pays it no mind, instead choosing to focus his attention up at the man holding him. Din's gaze is focused ahead, to ensure they get to their destination safely, leaving Cal looking up at his exposed neck under the helmet, and he soon feels his cheeks heat at the way the muscles there move each time Din breaths in or swallows.</p><p>He quickly turns away, burying his face into Din's shoulder.</p><p><em>'Shouldn't the breeze be colder than this?'</em> He thinks, feeling the heat reach all the way to his ears.</p><p>"You alright?" Din asks, noticing Cal hiding his face.</p><p>"Y-Yea... Just.. keeping the wind from my eyes." The Jedi lies, keeping his gaze trained on the Mudhorn signet in front of him. He brings down one of his hands to gently trace his fingertips over it out of curiosity.</p><p>"Is this the mark of your covert?" He asks absentmindedly.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, No. My covert is... or was.. Deathwatch. This is actually the mark of my clan.. Clan Mudhorn is only a clan of Djarin... A clan of two. Myself and Grogu.." Din explains, as his feet land onto solid ground, and the jetpack powers off.</p><p>"Grogu saved me from a Mudhorn shortly after we first met... We took it down together. When my Covert separated, We were left alone.. We became Clan Mudhorn, and escaped Moff Gideon's storm troopers together.. With the help of my friends back on Navarro."</p><p>"That's incredible... For someone so small, Grogu is really amazing. You two make such a great team. I'm sure your friends agree." Cal hums back with a warm smile, which Din meets with a gentle nod as their eyes meet yet again through the visor.</p><p>Despite the Beskar between them, Din feels like he's being seen as himself for a change. Cal's gaze is never intrusive. He's simply seeing him as who he really is. That he's more than just a bounty hunter in shiny armor, but also a caring man who has a heart.</p><p>It's a little scary to be honest.</p><p>"...Uhm.. Alright Carrot-top.. We're here..." Din clears his throat, clearly unsure of what to do with his armful of Jedi.</p><p>"Huh..." Cal blinks, taken back by the sudden nickname, before laughing. "Oh! Right! Sorry!" He laughs, braking out of his own thoughts with the realization that Din's arms were probably getting tired.</p><p>"You can set me down... I should be okay to walk now.."</p><p>Din does just that, but is gentle in doing so.</p><p>It's so odd, to see the man who helped him tear through an entire squad of Dark Troopers, now standing before him, virtually powerless.</p><p>Jedi or not, without the force, he was still Human too... Just like a Mandalorian, without his armor..<br/>Even with the force, Cal had shown himself to be more than just some powerful mage.</p><p>He was full of compassion, and had a heart of gold.</p><p>Din was proud to call him a friend.</p><p>"Here we go." Cal sighs out, settling down on his knees in the center of a white circle that was drawn out in the dirt. BD-1 hops off his back to sit patently at the outside of the circle, as Din steps up, unsure what he should do.</p><p>"Can I... Join you? I know I'm not able to use your magic.. or Force... but Meditation is still part of our training for helping us clear our minds."</p><p>Cal uses his arms to motion to the empty space in front of him in the grass with an inviting nod.</p><p>"Of course, Din. I would like that."</p><p>Din kneels down before him, and thinks for a moment, before removing the helmet again, setting it carefully down next to BD.</p><p>"Watch over that for me?" He asks the droid with a shy smile, earning himself an excited set of beeps and trills from the little bot.<br/>"Thanks Bud.."</p><p>He was starting to get used to the little BD unit, and to the Jedi, who was now offering out his hands to him.</p><p>Din takes them in his own gloved ones, and closes his eyes, as they both start to find their centers.</p><p>Behind his eyelids, he can see the white light of the symbols within the circle on the ground illuminating from whatever powers Cal is connecting with, but he doesn't let it pull him away from his own focus.</p><p>Even though he can't connect with the force in the way Cal can, he uses this opportunity to go over anything in his mind that has been troubling him, to help him let go of any stress or pain it has caused him.</p><p>He thinks of his covert, and tries to picture them in his mind. The Armorer...Paz Vizla... along with the rest of his brothers and sisters... He tries to picture that they're safe, spread amongst the galaxy, even the ones who were forced to remove their armor back on Navarro.</p><p>He thinks of Greef Karga, and Cara Dune, and everything they'd done for the outer rim, and it's occupants. They were trying so hard to make a difference. He could only hope that they were safe, and that Cara was successful in transporting Gideon to prison.</p><p>Boba and Fennec... He could already picture the man atop his new throne on Tatooine.<br/>Those two were an unstoppable force. Din knows they no doubt made it through their mission successfully, and was certain that they were living comfortably in their new home.</p><p>Bo-Katan, and Koska Reeves... Although he hopes they're safe, Din feels a weight settle on his heart at the thought of them.</p><p>He had promised Bo-Katan he'd help her take back Mandalore if Grogu was safe... And he wasn't one to turn his back to a promise.<br/>He knows he's on borrowed time.</p><p>Sooner or later, He'd no doubt have to return to her, to keep his word. <br/>The Darksaber attached to his belt was proof to that fact.</p><p>Easing farther into his own thoughts, he finds himself retracing his steps as to how he got here in the first place.</p><p>He lets himself get lost in his own head, and in those moments...</p><p>
  <em>Things on Moff Gideon's cruiser had been so chaotic, he'd barely had a chance to process it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'd wanted nothing more than to give the Darksaber to Bo-Katan, but it'd become clear she wasn't going to take it, and their discussion about it had been interrupted by the return of the Dark Troopers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watching them march on the surveillance system had filled Din with dread. He thought for sure they weren't going to survive, especially once they started to dent the blast doors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had been so focused on the door, that the proximity alarm managed to startle him, as a small ship passed by, and made it's way into one of the Star Cruiser's shuttle bays.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that a Yacht ship?" Koska had breathed in disbelief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A cruse ship? Great. We're saved." Cara smirked, shaking her head as she adjusted her weapon and returned her focus to the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Incoming Craft, Identify yourself." Bo-Katan commed out, not really expecting an answer, but it was worth a try as everyone watches the ship's sail-like fins flatten out to land perfectly in the hanger, and it's ramp deploy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The air around the entire ship had seemed to shift, and everyone felt it, including the troopers at the door, which had suddenly stopped their advance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why did they stop?" Fennec asks, looking up to Bo, who was flipping through the cameras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After several bits of silence, the sound of a lightsaber cutting through the air could be heard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A Jedi..." Bo-Katan gasps, watching in awe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Man in his late 30's, with bright ginger hair and wearing a dark blue poncho, was running through the halls, a double edged orange lightsaber already blazing in his hands as he'd started rushing his way through the cruiser, deflecting any blasts sent his way, and easily cutting down the Dark Troopers like they were nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As everyone watched, a return transmission finally comes through the comms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Star Cruiser Bridge, this is Cere Junda of The Mantis, We know you're situation, and we're here to help The Child. Please stay where you are, help will arrive shortly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The look on Moff Gideon's face was as if the man had seen a ghost. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Had Din been able to spare him the time, he would've surely chuckled at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Instead he'd been to mesmerized by the man on the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could see The Jedi use the force to effortlessly push several of his opponents out of the way, so that he could focus on thinning their numbers. It was impressive.<br/>One double sided Lightsaber was suddenly broken apart into two separate blades, allowing him more mobility and speed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Din's observations were soon drawn short, at the sounds of gunfire within the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turning quickly, he found Gideon had gotten ahold of a blaster, and was hitting Bo-Katan repeatedly, causing her to fall to the ground with a cry of pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking around franticly, Din found Grogu, and dove down to protect him in the nick of time, as Moff Gideon turned his weapon to the kid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After getting in several blasts to Din's chestplate, He was forced to surrender, as Fennec, Koska, and Cara all three held weapons to him. In turn, he'd attempted to point the blaster on himself, but was quickly knocked unconscious by the butt of Cara's own weapon before he even had a chance to fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Din stood up again, he found Grogu, reaching his little hand out to the screen, and watching the Jedi intently.<br/>The Mandalorian found himself also completely spellbound by the way he was fighting so fluently, body moving swiftly, as legs, hips, and arms move in an elegant dance to keep his laser swords moving at remarkable speeds. All while the Jedi spun and leapt in many directions..<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>But for each Trooper that was cut down, two more seemed to appear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It made Din feel like he should do something to help... Even if it might be a bit reckless...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Open the doors..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you crazy! They're still out there!" Fennec cries out, glaring his way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din picks up Grogu, setting him safely into Cara's arms, and walking up to the doors, taking the Darksaber hilt into his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said: Open. The. Doors." He growls out, not willing to ask a third time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With an exasperated sigh, the sharpshooter nods, quickly pressing the button.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moment the door was open enough to slip out, Din was moving, making a mad dash through the gap, and dropping down to slide himself along the floor, right under the Troopers. His momentum carries him all the way to the other end of the hall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door to the bridge slams shut again before the lifeless machines even have a chance to register what was happening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Din gets back onto his feet, he activates the Darksaber, letting the blade come forth, and rushing forward to meet them head on, feet pounding against the hallway as he lets the blade clash down hard against the dark metal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'd never used a sword weapon before, but it cuts with such ease, that he finds each strike causes damage. That, paired with his quick timing and dodging, helps him keep an upper-hand against the eight Troopers in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But After several moments, He only manages to cut down three of them. The other Troopers continue crowding in the way, and he has to resort to using his jetpack in order to evade them, as they reach and grab for him with hauntingly jagged movements.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That Jedi is taking his own sweet time getting up-'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Din can finish his thought, the elevator door opens, and the Jedi himself bursts out, blocking a blaster bolt that'd been heading right for Din.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh Hi there! Cool! I'm not alone!" The freckled man grins Din's way, locking his sabers hilts together, and switching one end off, so it's now only a single blade.<br/>He then turns to give a huge, force driven kick, to one of the bots, causing it to stager before he slices its head away with the lightsaber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope... Not alone.. " Is all Din can manage, also returning his focus to the battle, holding his own Darksaber at the ready as another bot comes for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow! I've never seen a black lightsaber before! That's amazing!.. Oh! How rude of me! I'm Cal By the way! Cal Kestis!" The Jedi calls out to him, all while keeping perfect concentration on the fight around them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din hears him, but doesn't answer, trying his best to knock one of the troops off himself, as it has him pinned down to the floor, it's glowing red eyes glaring against the black of Din's visor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thankfully, Cal uses a force push to throw one of the other machines at the one holding Din, knocking it off balance enough for Din to stab it through the head with the Darksaber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once Din kicks the trooper off of himself, Cal offers a hand to him, which he takes, allowing the Jedi to pull him up to his feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only 2 Dark Troopers were left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I take left, you take right?" Cal offers with a bright grin, holding up his laser sword.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes..." Din nods, getting ready as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright! Let's do this!!" The redhead yells out excitedly, rushing forward to take on the left trooper, while Din does the same on the right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Within moments, it's over, and the hallway is silent, save for the steady hums coming from their weapons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was amazing! Thanks for the help!" Cal smiles over, letting his blade retract.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din does the same, and gives a curt nod.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are... Are you a Jedi?" He asks, wanting to be completely certain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The question earns him wide eyes, as the freckled man turns to the droid Din just now notices is clinging onto his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Am I a Jedi BD-1?! Am 'I' a Jedi!?! This man helps me fight a whole bunch of evil droids with a black lightsaber, and asks if 'I'M' a Jedi!? I should be asking if 'HE' is a Jedi?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A simple Yes would have worked." Din deadpans, shaking his head with a small grin forming under his helmet at how excitable this man seems to be.<br/>"That is a Yes... Right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. That is a yes, Mr. Mandalorian." Cal laughs, while the droid on his shoulder beeps away in amusement.<br/>"But I must say. I still didn't expect you'd have a weapon like that... So, Are you..?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Am I wha-.. Oh No. I'm not a Jedi... It was Moff Gideon's. I guess I won it from him.. Now I'm stuck with it.. And whatever else that entails."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cal simply nods. He looks like he's about to say more, but is cut short by the blast doors opening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din doesn't hesitate to enter the bridge, making a bee-line for Cara, and taking Grogu from her arms, holding him close to his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So that's the little one I felt calling from Tython." Cal whispers, his gaze going soft as he steps into the room.<br/>"Is he okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tired, but he's alright." Din sighs, fingers rubbing at the child's ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's very strong with the force.. But he won't be safe until he can master his abilities.." Cal speaks, watching them for a moment, before stepping closer.<br/>"I can train him, as I know that's what you're likely hoping for." He hums, moving a hand up to rub at Grogu's other ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello there Young-one." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Big, glossy eyes look up at him, and then back to Din.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And Both of them know.. This is goodbye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din lets out a shaky breath, as a small, green hand comes up to touch the beskar of his helmet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It can't end like this... Without Din getting to see him through his own eyes. And without Grogu getting to know the face of the one who protected him for so long. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>He won't let it end like that..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hesitantly, Din lifts the helmet away, letting Grogu see him for the first time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one else in the room matters now. Not even the Jedi standing right next to Them. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>This is the way...His way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, come on.. It's going to be alright." Din smiles down at him, fighting back the tears threatening to fall, as Grogu's fingers come back to settle on his cheek. The touch causes Din to close his eyes for a moment, while he tries to find the strength to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's time to go Pal... He's who you belong with.. He's one of your kind..." He whispers, letting his eyes open again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't be afraid. I'll see you again.. I promise..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a deep sigh, Din moves to hand Grogu to Cal, who takes him gently into his arms, freckled face bursting into a bright, loving smile, as he looks down at the child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It breaks Din's heart.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But this is what Grogu needs. So he'll let go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He makes to look away, only to feel a hand settle on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking up quickly, he is surprised to see Cal has moved right in front of him, his deep, green eyes meeting with his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey.. You never told me your name, Mando."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Din.. Din Djarin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm... Well, Din Djarin... Listen. I said I could train him, But I never said you couldn't come along. I can feel that He has such a strong bond with you... It only makes sense for you to be there too...  If you want to join me.. I'd be more than willing to have you come along with me. I think you'd fit in great with my crew...Besides No child should have to be without their parent if avoidable."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din was speechless for several moments, before swallowing the lump caught in his throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I... I would like that, a lot.. If you'd have me.." He starts, but then Ahsoka's warnings came flooding into mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That is.. If you don't think our attachment to eachother will be a problem..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course! I totally would love to have you along! Your fighting is incredible, and Grogu tells me you're great company! I think it'd be great!... Also.. I feel your attachment makes him stronger. Having you apart from each other would only cause him to worry, and would cause him fear. Having you together would prevent that. But bond or not... I'd simply be honored just to have you join us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din lets a real smile grace his features, a small chuckle leaving him as he glances down at the little womprat looking up at him from Cal's arms with sparkling eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I suppose I can't say no to an offer like that." Din sighs happily, leaning down to place his forehead to Grogu's, closing his eyes as two little hands cup his face. </em>
</p><p><em>"Thank you, Kid.. I'm sorry things happened like this. But I promise we're going to be safe now.. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again."<br/></em> <em>Pulling back, he leans down, picking up his helmet, and placing it back on, before turning back to the rest of the room's occupants.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I'll give you a moment." Cal hums, stepping out of the room with Grogu, and to the elevator in the hall to wait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So.. You're really going?" Cara asks, a sad, but knowing look appearing on her face. "I'm going to miss you... You'd better keep in contact, got it. Or I'll come looking for you and that little munchkin myself."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, I'll call any chance I get." He laughs lightly, but it trails off. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Umm... What I said before... About taking off my helmet.. I..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Save it." She shakes her head. "As far as anyone else in this room cares, that helmet never made you a great Mandalorian anyway. And in my opinion, Not even the armor did that. You do that yourself. You're a good man. And an even better friend. To me, You're a Mandalorian with or without that bucket on your head."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>".. Thank you." Din chokes, his modulator stuttering as his voice quivers. "Are... Are you going to be alright transporting Gideon?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No worries. Boba Fett is already pulling up to the cruser again. We can all get him to prison without any trouble."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din nods, patting her on the shoulder, before walking farther into the room, giving a nod to Fennec, which she returns. The same for Koska.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he gets to Bo-Katan, she has removed her helmet, and is smiling at him. It is neither happy, nor mocking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Finally came out of your shell, I see." She teases lightly.<br/>It's clear she's still in pain from Gideon's shots, but she's not bleeding, so he's not worried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure you won't take it." He sighs, holding out the Darksaber to her once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can not. Not without a battle.. A battle that I am certain I will not win. I'm sorry... However, we still have a deal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know." Din agrees, hooking the weapon back to his belt. "However, I'm going with the Jedi..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And where does that leave us then?" She stiffens, and Din can't blame her for thinking him a liar in this moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I.. I don't know... But I already told you. The child is my only priority... Still. A deal is a deal. Give me some time to figure it out. You have my chaincode, and I yours. I'll be in contact soon, and we'll figure something out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright... But you'd better keep your word, Din Djarin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm a Mandalorian...Right? Our word is our bond, yes?" He grins under the helmet, as she gives a curt nod of agreement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes... Yes, indeed you are. This is the way. Safe travels."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is the way... Same to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, Din took a glance down to Moff Gideon, still in cuffs, but now back awake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to make sure he gets to Fett's ship. Then We'll leave." He calls to Fennec, who grins, and yanks the man to a standing position so his feet were firmly on the ground.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Walk." She demands, holding a blaster to Moff's back, and urging him forward, as Din trails right behind, along with the rest of their party.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cal steps inside the elevator with them all, standing next to Din.<br/>He doesn't hesitate to hand Grogu back to Din, watching as the Mandalorian adjusts him in his arms, holding him like it's the most natural thing for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once they reach the hanger, Fett was already waiting, standing on the ramp of Slave 1 with his rifle at the ready, should anyone try anything.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But thankfully, The ladies managed to shove Moff Gideon onto the ship with ease, and settle him into a holding cell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'd be smart to put that one in carbonite." Din huffs as he approaches the green-clad mando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll certainly think about it. I'll also ensure Marshall Dune wires you the credits for his bounty."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm, I already know she's good for it... I have something you might like as payment though..." Din tries, holding out the Darksaber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't honestly think I want that." Boba deadpans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No... But it was worth trying." He chuckles, shaking his head. "I don't want it either but... Bo-Katan won't take it, since I won it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've already told you. I care not for Mandalorian affairs. Besides.. The throne I desire doesn't reside on Mandalore, but rather, Tatooine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're going after the Hutt's empire?... Best of luck." Din pats him on the arm, before letting out a sigh.<br/>"I guess this is goodbye, for now. I hope we meet again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As do I, Mandalorian. Take care of that little one, and yourself, you hear."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you Fett, for everything." Din waves goodbye, and makes his way down the ramp, Grogu still held in his arms, as he walks over to The Mantis.<br/>Cal is already waiting, standing next to an older woman with slightly whitening hair and dark skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, I am Cere Junda. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Din Djarin. Cal has told me about how you have been protecting the child this whole time.. You and Grogu are more than welcome to join us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you for sending Cal to save us.. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're very welcome, Din. Now, please, come inside. You can meet the rest of our crew."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din follows her up the ramp, with Cal right behind.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The moment he does, he can hear a male voice start yelling from the cockpit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"About darn time! Ya know, it's only a matter of time before this cruiser has friends that show up! I want us to get off this blasted thing as soon as possible. Come on Cal, get on, get on!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A quick glance allows Din to see the voice is coming from a Latero Pilot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No way! Is that a real Mandalorian!? On my ship!? Am I dreaming?! I never thought that would ever be happening!" He calls back, jumping out of his chair to greet them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Greez, this is Din Djarin, he is the caretaker to the child that we came searching for." Cere introduces them. "Din, this here is Greez Dritus. Captain of The Mantis."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How ya doin'." Greez greets, if a bit nervously. "Better get settled down, we're coming outta here hot! I can already see some Tie-Fighters on our radar coming to scout out this place."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll hop up to help." Cal grins, slapping Din on the shoulder encouragingly, before rushing up to the co-pilot seat, and letting BD-1 settle on the dash while he and Greez start preparing to leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just when Din thinks he's met everyone, he turns to find a beautiful woman, dressed in red, with sandy white hair and gray skin watching him intently, a fluffy orange creature with big, glossy eyes, clutched in her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grogu is instantly drawn to it, reaching out with small gurgles and giggles, wiggling in Din's arms to try to get closer. The fluffy critter starts to sniff the air, before jumping out of the woman's arms, and hiding under a holo-table nearby with a few squeaks.</em>
</p><p><em>"Don't mind Boggers... He's a Bogling after all, and they're quite shy around new-comers. Took him forever to get used to all of us." The woman chuckles with a thick accent that Din instantly recognizes from his travels as a bounty hunter. </em> <em>No doubt, She is from Dathomir. The red dress and markings on her face also give her away as a Nightsister... He'd sworn he'd been told long ago that they were all wiped out. </em><br/><em>But seeing her here proved that he'd been told wrong.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I'm Merrin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Din Djarin. Welcome to our group of survivors." She grins, holding out a hand for him to shake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you. I'm happy to be here." He replies softly, shaking her hand in return.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And for the first time in a long time, he really means it. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Such a random group of people... But He can already feel how well he'll fit in amongst them all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, Alright! Grab some seat everyone!" Greez calls back, and Din is quick to find a spot to sit, securing Grogu safely in his lap. He pulls out Grogu's silver ball, and hands it to him to focus on, to calm the child's nerves, as they feel the ship lift off the Star Cruiser's hanger, and slip out into space, followed shortly after by Slave 1, who was quick to pass them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What a show off! What does he think He's doin-!" Greez starts, but Cal cuts him off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, He's not showing off! Look! They're here!" Cal points to six incoming dots on the radar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tie-fighters!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stinger Mantis, this is Boba Fett of Slave 1. Get Din and The Child out of here. I'll keep them busy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to tell me twice!" Greez responds, before steering them sharply into the opposite direction, and on their way out to the mid-rim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thankfully, Fett makes short work of them, keeping them off their trail, as they head out for a new beginning...</em>
</p><p>And that's exactly what this was...<em><br/></em></p><p>Din finally brings himself back to the present.</p><p>He sucks in a deep breath, and lets his eyes flutter open.</p><p>He can see Cal, still holding his hands, and eyes still closed as he focuses his energy. The white light of the circle below him illuminates his skin, and Din finds himself transfixed at the Jedi's presence yet again.</p><p>He couldn't believe he was so lucky to see this... To be here.</p><p>Green eyes slowly open, and the light fades away. A calm expression settles on Cal's face, as he gives Din's hands a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"Hey... Feel better?" The Mandalorian asks, returning the gesture.</p><p>"Much... You?"</p><p>Din thinks on it for a bit, before nodding.</p><p>"Yes... I think this was... Helpful. I needed this. A moment of peace."</p><p>"I don't blame you. You've had a crazy week." Cal agrees, before moving to stand, helping Din do the same.</p><p>Dusting off his knees, Cal holds out a hand towards Din's helmet yet again.<br/>This time, it lifts off the ground with ease, and lands perfectly into Cal's hand, as if it were magnetized.</p><p>"There we go, Much better!" Cal laughs, holding out the item for Din to take.<br/>He pulls it carefully from Cal's hands, looking down at the visor for a brief moment, before putting it on over his head.</p><p>"So... Where to next, Carrot-top?" Din grins from behind the helmet, pleased with the way Cal's eyes roll at the nickname.</p><p>"Well, Bucket-Head.." He teases back. "We push forward.. The Day's just started, and I'm far from done dragging you along with me."</p><p>"Then lead the way, and I'll follow you wherever you wish to take me..."</p><p>"Hmm, careful.. I'll remember that." Cal winks playfully while lifting BD-1 so he can place him onto his back yet again.</p><p>Din tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat at the gesture.</p><p>"R-Right... I'm sure you will..."</p><p>"Come along now, Mando.." Cal sings over his shoulder, poncho flowing behind him as he starts to walk away.<br/>"Grogu's not the only one I'm going to have trained by the end of all this."</p><p>Din isn't exactly sure what that means, but he trusts Cal to show him. <br/>Therefore, he follows, without any doubt that The Jedi is probably right...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I Hope you all enjoyed!<br/>I was going to add more to this chapter, but with how long Din's flashback ended up being, I felt it'd be best to save more of Their Bogano adventure for the next time.<br/>When Cal says he's going to Train Din... Lets just say, that's not entirely a joke ;D<br/>Din's in for an interesting time next chapter! </p><p>I'll do my best to have chapter 3 up next week sometime!<br/>In the mean time, feel free to drop by @crest-in-pieces on tumblr and say hello! And thank you again so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! You guys are wonderful &lt;3<br/>See ya all next time!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed!<br/>I'm planning on making this multiple chapters, and am hoping to have another chapter up this weekend, we'll see how things go with my work schedule.</p><p>Next chapter, we'll get a bit of a look back through Din's memory at how exactly Cal and Din met, and how Din actually ended up on The Mantis.<br/>There will be a plot to this as well, resolving around the Dark Saber, but we'll get into that in a few chapters.<br/>Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>